It is well known that, light-emitting shoe is a product featured by embedment of light-emitting bodies thereon, and decoration for the shoe is achieved by flashing light of multiple styles and colors emitted by the light-emitting bodies, such a pair of shoes that is capable of lighting can create a surge of walking-learning children's interest in walking and can be used as a prop for heightening festival's atmosphere and also as a device for teenagers to show their unique personalities, as a result, this kind of light-emitting shoe is extremely popular among all classes of people.
The light-emitting device arranged on the traditional light-emitting shoe is mostly composed of LED light-emitting bodies, a one-shot button cell serving as power supply, and a drive circuit, wherein a motion actuated switch is generally arranged in the drive circuit, and is triggered by movement of a user wearing the shoes, thus achieving the purpose that the drive circuit is triggered to control the LED light-emitting bodies to light.
However, the light-emitting shoe discussed above is controlled by the motion actuated switch, so the motion actuated switch will be triggered only if the user wears the shoes and then moves, which causes the LED light-emitting bodies to be always under a working state. To avoid this situation, a manual power supply switch is externally arranged in general, and the power supplied to the LED light-emitting bodies can be cut off through this manual power supply switch, therefore, meaningless consumption of the electric power in the one-shot button cell in the light-emitting device of the light-emitting shoe can be avoided when the user wears the light-emitting shoes in the daytime, and the light-emitting shoe can be used on the premise of satisfying different conditions. But it is required in this method that the user bends to operate the manual power supply switch on the shoe by hands, so the shoe control mode is not flexible enough.